hannibalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gillian Anderson
Gillian Leigh Anderson ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Filmproduzentin, die vor allem durch ihre Rolle der Dana Scully in Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI bekannt wurde. Biografie Karrierebeginn Vor ihrer Karriere als Serienschauspielerin kellnerte Gillian Anderson und spielte eine Rolle in dem Theaterstück Absent Friends, für das sie den Theater World Award als Beste Nachwuchsschauspielerin erhielt. Nach diesem Erfolg war ihr nächstes Projekt der Film The Turning, der jedoch floppte. Nach einem Gastauftritt in der US-Fernsehserie Class of '96 im Jahr 1992 erhielt sie schließlich ihre erste große Fernsehrolle: die Hauptrolle als Special Agent Dana Scully in der Serie Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI von Chris Carter. Mit ihrem Serienpartner, David Duchovny alias Fox Mulder, hatte sie ihren großen internationalen Durchbruch als Schauspielerin. Ursprünglich sollte die Rolle mit einer Blonden besetzt werden, doch Carter konnte schließlich von Andersons Agenten überzeugt werden und bestand auf der Rothaarigen. Sie gab sich als 27-Jährige aus, da sie fürchtete, mit der Angabe ihres wahren Alters die Rolle nicht zu bekommen. Auch ihre Schwangerschaft sorgte für Ärger, und es kam die Frage nach der Entlassung Andersons auf. Carter bestand jedoch auf ihre Weiterbeschäftigung und band die Schwangerschaft in die Rolle ein. So hat die Entführung, die zuerst als Notlösung dienen sollte, um die kurzzeitige Abwesenheit der Hauptdarstellerin zu erklären, die Serie maßgeblich geprägt. Carter sagte selber häufig, dass die komplette Geschichte sich erst nach und nach entwickelte. Ohne die Schwangerschaft, die erst als Behinderung gesehen wurde, hätte die Serie also einen ganz anderen Verlauf genommen. Anderson verkörperte neun Jahre lang in fast allen der 202 Episoden, sowie in den Kinofilmen Akte X – Der Film (1998) und Akte X – Jenseits der Wahrheit (2008), Dana Scully und erhielt für ihre Darstellung zahlreiche Auszeichnungen. Neben diesem Fernseh-Engagement spielte sie in weiteren Kinofilmen mit, darunter The Mighty – Gemeinsam sind sie stark (1998), Chicago Cab (1998), Leben und lieben in L.A. (1998), Haus Bellomont (2000). 2000er Jahre bis heute Nach dem Ende der Serie Akte X zog Anderson nach London. Dort drehte sie unter anderem die Filme The Mighty Celt (2005) und A Cock and Bull Story (2005). Zudem wandte sie sich auch wieder dem Theater zu und spielte in What the Night is for und The sweetest Swing in Baseball von Rebecca Gilman im Londoner West End die Hauptrollen. Viel Lob erntete Anderson für ihre Darstellung der Lady Dedlock in der mehrteiligen BBC-Verfilmung des Charles-Dickens-Romans Bleak House von 2005. Sie wurde sowohl für den Emmy als auch für den Golden Globe nominiert. Es folgten eine Rolle in Der letzte König von Schottland – In den Fängen der Macht neben dem Oscar-prämierten Forest Whitaker und eine Hauptrolle im Rachethriller Straightheads. 2008 war Anderson zunächst wieder als Dana Scully, die mittlerweile als Ärztin im Krankenhaus arbeitete, in Akte X – Jenseits der Wahrheit im Kino zu sehen. Anschließend trat sie in der Komödie New York für Anfänger (2008) an der Seite von Simon Pegg, Kirsten Dunst und Jeff Bridges auf. Im Frühsommer 2009 spielte Anderson erneut in London Theater. Sie übernahm die Rolle der Nora in einer Neufassung des Stücks A Doll's House (deutscher Titel: Nora oder Ein Puppenheim) von Henrik Ibsen im Donmar Warehouse Theatre. Im Juni 2009 feierte ihr neuer Film, die Satire Boogie Woogie Premiere auf dem Edinburgh International Film Festival. Darin spielt sie an der Seite von Christopher Lee, Heather Graham und Charlotte Rampling. Anschließend hatte sie eine Rolle in der Channel 4-Verfilmung von William Boydss viel beachteten Romans Any Human Heart (Eines Menschen Herz) die im Winter 2010 in vier Teilen ausgestrahlt wurde. Im Frühjahr 2011 war sie in der mehrteiligen, von der BBC produzierten Fernseh-Miniserie The Crimson Petal and the White zu sehen. In der Verfilmung von Michael Fabers gleichnamigem Roman aus dem Jahr 2002 spielte sie die Rolle der Mrs. Castaway, einer Bordellbetreiberin im London der 1870er-Jahre. Im Sommer 2014 stand sie neben Ben Foster und Vanessa Kirby im Young Vic Theater als Blanche DuBois in Tennessee Williams Endstation Sehnsucht auf der Bühne. Für ihre Leistung wurde sie im selben Jahr mit dem London Evening Standard Theatre Award - Natasha Richardson Award for Best Actress ausgezeichnet. Schriftstellerei 1999 verfasste sie ein Vorwort für das Buch "Girl Boss: Running the Show Like the Big Chicks: Entrepreneurial Skills, Stories, and Encouragement for Modern Girls" von Stacy Kravetz. 2014 veröffentlichte sie ihren ersten, in Zusammenarbeit mit Jeff Rovin verfassten Roman A Vision of Fire, welcher den ersten Teil einer Trilogie darstellt. Für die BBC Radio 4 Reihe "A History of Ideas" übernahm Anderson neben Harry Shearer die Rolle als Sprecherin in verschiedenen animierten Videos, die verschiedene philosophische Ideen vorstellt. Regie In der siebten Staffel von Akte X, die 1999 produziert wurde bekam Gillian Anderson die Möglichkeit, ein Drehbuch für eine Episode zu verfassen und bei dieser auch Regie zu führen. Sie war damit die erste Regisseurin bei der Serie, und neben Michelle MacLaren eine der zwei weiblichen. Am 06. Februar 2015 hatte der Kurzfilm The Departure auf der Website des Guardian Premiere, der von Anderson nach einem Drehbuch von Andrew O'Hagan inszeniert und im Rahmen der YV Shorts produziert wurde. Dabei handelt es sich um Kurzfilme, die von Theaterstücken inspiriert wurden, die im Young Vic Theater aufgeführt wurden. In The Departure übernimmt Anderson erneut die Rolle der Blanche DuBois. Der Film ist ein Prequel zu dem Stück Endstation Sehnsucht, das in der Zeit kurz bevor Blanche in dem Stück zu ihrer Schwester Stella nach New Orleans zieht, spielt. Gillian Anderson hat seit vielen Jahren die Rechte für die Film-Adaption von Elizabeth Rosner Buch Die Geschwindigkeit des Lichts, für das sie nicht nur das Drehbuch verfasst sondern auch Regie führen will. Hannibal Seit der ersten Staffel porträtiert Anderson Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, die Psychiaterin von Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Filmografie Für eine vollständige und aktualisierte Filmografie, siehe hier. Kategorie:Echte Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler: Serie